s u s p i r o s y h e r i d a s
by cabaret69
Summary: Tonks y Lupin, un amor que se tienen que confesar. TERMINADO solo esde 1 cap nn está cortito y lindo
1. Default Chapter

Mis pasos de preocupación ascendían a medida que escuchaba ese silencio en aquel cuarto negro y sucio, mi mente no tenia otra cosa en la cabeza que su nombre escrito, con tinta de sangre licántropo. 

No sabia que decirle, no romper ese equilibrio de colegas que había entre los dos, mis puños estaban ya cansados de apretarlos por mis nervios, y mi garganta ya harta de aguantar tensión, no quería que ,me viera llorar y luego pensaría que le tengo lastima. No quiero que crea que aun soy una niña incapaz de soportar las injusticias que vagan por el mundo, soy capaz de comprenderlo pero incapaz de soportarlos y aceptarlos.

Mi mente discutía con sigo misma, no podía llegar a un acuerdo , sé que si abría esa puerta no lo soportaría mas y me tumbaría la llanto incesante, desahogado, aparte mis ojos no estrían preparados para ver su cuerpo con heridas tan profundas y moretones.

Mi mente hizo silencio, al escuchar una hermosa melodía de piano, que provenía de su habitación, al imaginar que fuese él mi corazón se agito, el sonido húmedo del piano que se extendía por el pasillo se metió por mi oído, luego invadió mi cuerpo coloreándolo de melancolía y suspiros hasta que al llegar al corazón se congelo, lo detuvo por un momento, no lo soporte mas, mis piernas no soportaron con tanto sentimiento y se arrodillaron mientras que mi oído se apoyaba en la puerta para escuchar mejor. Desde mi mirada seca en los pasillos, visualizaba sus demos moverse por las teclas del piano, suave mente, sus gestos a cada hermosa nota estimulante. Uno de mis ojos soltó una lagrima silenciosa que dejo una huella húmeda en mi cara.

La seque de inmediato y me levanté, y toque discretamente la puerta, gire la perilla y asome la cabeza..

-Se puede- Pregunte 

-Adelante Tonks- Respondió él con voz amable y animosa

Cerre la puerta tranquilamente, con algo de inseguridad, voltee a verlo, tenia muchas yagas abiertas en sus brazos, su camisa estaba sucia, rasgada y descocida, al igual que sus pantalones negros, su pelo sucio, y despeinado agarrado en una cola, con algunos mechones en su cara, sus ojos tan expresivos y grandes como siempre, tenía mucho polvo en su piel, y muchas manchas de sangre por todas partes, no fue tan malo como imaginaba, sentía mucho mas atracción al verlo, y como su sonrisa emanaba toda la confianza que necesitaba me senté junto a él en el piano.

-¿Como te sientes?-Dije preocupada mientras mis ojos se perdían en su mirada iluminada y sus cabellos castaños

-un poco mejor, gracias- respondió con una mueca tranquila

Quedamos un poco de tiempo en el silencio absoluto, pensando los dos en todo y en nada a la vez hasta que dije algo que quizás no fue muy prudente

-Por que no me dejaste que te acompañara-

-Por que te abrían hecho lo mismo-

-NO- dije con enojo -Se aprovecharon por que estabas tu solo,¡esa maldita vieja Umbrige!- Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando las lagrimas desahogaban todo mi coraje- Piensas que solo soy una torpe, que no me puedo enfrentar con los esos racistas del ministerio, no soy torpe, y odio estar aquí de inútil mientras ustedes están ahí- Baje la cabeza, cuando las lagrimas no se pudieron contener mas- Odio verte así, sabes que lo odio

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, él acomodó una de sus manos en mis puños tensos y con la otra mi barbilla

- No quise que fueras por que nunca habría soportado que te hicieran daño- Su mirada me transmitió el dolor que él sentía 

Silencie y mis lagrimas se calmaron, no dije nada, quedamos congelados como una fotografía, esperaba que sus labios se acercaran, así que paciente acomode acaricie su mano que me estaba sobre la mía, sentí su respiración y...

-HAAA!-Grito mientras se retorcio de dolor

Me asuste mucho, me levante de inmediato para sostenerlo, y vi que sus heridas en la espalda estaban sangrando, manchando de sangre intensa y fresca su camisa amarillenta.

Sin pensar en una escena erótica ni algún placer de excitación, le quite la camisa, y casi no pude hablar al ver la profundidad de sus heridas por la espalda, me tape la boca y cerré los ojos, la pura mirada me hizo sentir el dolor tan intenso que había sufrido, y otra lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

Agarre la varita, hice un movimiento y una leve chista salio de la punta, yo talle sus heridas, un gemido de tranquilidad en el dolor salio de su boca, cosa que me alegro mucho, y con una manta limpie su sangre, retire su coleta con suavidad, y cuando mi mano tubo el máximo encuentro con su ello, el la detuvo ahí y luego comenzó acariciarla, di un fuerte suspiro y cerré los ojos mientras el acariciaba mi mano, y luego , como si nos leyéramos la mente uno del otro, el extendió sus caricias por el brazo mientras yo me inclinaba, abrazándolo con mi otro brazo. luego, mi boca, con un poco de temor, beso su hombro mientras sentía su aire caliente y un poco agitado entre mi cabellera y mi cuello, era muy agradable, me senté de nuevo donde estaba y le bese en la boca con mucha pasión y amor. 


	2. agradecimientos y detalles

Espero que les haya gustado, una pequeña escena de lo que imaginé una noche de desvelo.

Por los rr gracias (las unicas 2 personas que escribieron je!)

**sarah-keyko** y **Prongs-Sexy-Potter317 **

Muchas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado. Desgraciadamente en este tipo de historias prefiero dejarlas con la pura escena, con la duda y curiocidad. Si , creo que les la unica historia con un amorio entre estos dos.

Besos y Gracias!

Bueno algunas cosillas sobre el fic:

La musica que tocaba Lupin en el piano era la melodía del piano en titanic... no me mireis así! es hermosa esa cancion en piano!

La comencé a la 1 am (si vacaciones de ocio), la terminé a las 6 am Oo... la re-escribí dos veces por que la compu se apagó repentinamente antes de poner la ultima palabra ... ¬¬...

Intenten imaginarlo como una pelicula francesa mezclado con una direccion de anime japones, pero claro, personajes de carne y hueso... al final queda una linda escena de 3 horas desesperantemente cursi... pero linda despues de todo... o almenos así lo piensan mis amigos Oo

...Nos vemos en el proximo BYES!...


End file.
